The Legend of the Power Rangers: Galaxy Heroes
The Legend of the Power Rangers: Galaxy Heroes is the third season of the Legend series, which is the reboot of the Mighty Morphin era. Synopsis After defeating the Prince of Darkness, the rangers hope they finally brought peace back to the world and the Shadow Empire has been stopped once again. However evil never is defeated when Dalin decides to recruit new allies—much more dangerous and much stronger than any creature the rangers have faced. Now calling themselves the Syndicate, Dalin and his allies unleashes all kinds of terror into many parts of the world; Zordon realizes now is the time to have other rangers to join the Nova Rangers into stopping Dalin once and for all. With new rangers, new weapons, and new zords, the Nova Rangers could finally end the empire, but there are much more secrets to the Syndicate’s plan, something that involves the resurrection of the first evil known as the Dominion. Characters Nova Rangers Celestrial Ranger Zenith Rangers Raptor Ranger Diadem Ranger Trek Rangers Allies * Zordon - mentor * Marvin * Alpha Five * Deidra * Felix * Q * Alpha Six * Bart * Tim * Gary * Julie Villains * The Dominion * Lord Dalin * Nexin * Varkus ** Zira ** Nimbus ** Grantix ** Dartz ** Crones ** Super Crones ** Archyrex ** Maronites ** Psycho Rangers ** Monsters Arsenal * Morphers ** Star Morpher ** Celestrial Morpher ** Zenith Morpher ** Raptor Morpher ** Diadem Card ** Trek Controller * Star Cannon **Super Star Cannon *Zenith Sword *Raptor Claw *Diadem Fighter *Trek Laser *Zephyr Armor *Twilight Racers *Zora Hovercycle *Raptor Rider *Zenith Callers *Diadem Flyers *Trek Rovers *Power Carrier *Terris Starship *Nebula Battlezier (combination of the Zenith power and the Nebula saber) **Nebula Saber Zords *Omegus Gigazord (All the zords combine) *Supreme Nova Megazord *Super Nova Megazord *Nova Megazord *Clestrial Megazord *Zephyr Megazord (The power of the Zephyr and Power Carrier) *Nebula Zord *Zenith Megazord *Raptor Zord *Diadem Spinner *Trek RoverZord **Trek Rovers Galaxy Heroes Opening theme Song by Aaron Waters Episodes # A Ranger New World # Task at Hand # A Tale of Two Rangers, Part 1 # A Tale of Two Rangers, Part 2 # Report It to Junction # Zordon’s True Story # War at Home, Part 1 # War at Home, Part 2 # War at Home, Part 3 # Signal from Space # Battle Away # The Zenith Arrival, Part 1 # The Zenith Arrival, Part 2 # Anyone’s Game # Opportunity Knocks # Rage of the Raptor # Team Times Two # Ranger Roulette, Part 1 # Ranger Roulette, Part 2 # Ranger Roulette, Part 3 # Spinning into Danger # Nexin versus Aceus # Enemy Among Us # One More Team # Crossing at Styx, Part 1 # Crossing at Styx, Part 2 # Stark Psycho Mad, Part 1 # Stark Psycho Mad, Part 2 # Dartz’s Gambit # The Unreal World # Last Goodbye # Dark Seige, Part 1 # Dark Seige, Part 2 # Dark Seige, Part 3 # Find the Mole # Mission: Imposter-ble # Abel and Willing # Jumping the Ghost Ship # Solitude and the Dominion # Tears of the Prophet # Rise of the Syndicate # Fall of the Mentors # The Greater Good # Against All Odds, Part 1 # Against All Odds, Part 2 # Against All Odds, Part 3 *Lord Dalin and the Syndicate are all destroyed; Marvin departs the team See Also Category:The Legend of the Power Rangers Category:Series